It's Always Been You
by ravinegirl28
Summary: What ever REALLY happened during the summer when Sean had to work on Simpson’s car? Who’s to say Emma and Sean never rekindled their heat? This is the passionate summertime affair that Degrassi overlooked. Emma and Sean will never be the same. Semma
1. Endless Summer Nights

Ok, so I was reading a story and I read a line that Jay said. Sean was telling him about Chris and Emma's breakup. And Jay said, "I was hoping the story would be more interesting. Like he found out about Emma's sex-filled affair with her dad's lonely mechanic." And then it hit me! The idea for this story did. What ever REALLY happened during the summer when Sean had to work on Simpson's car? Who's to say Emma and Sean never rekindled their heat. We all know that their kiss in White Wedding was the most intense moment on Degrassi, so says the-n. And we all know their "cleaning the ravine" scene won best make out. They're the couple that's had the most break ups and make ups all through out Degrassi history. What if Emma and Sean apologized for what happened and decided to become friends again? Who's to say Sean isn't the lonely mechanic and that Emma isn't the other woman? If I were in the same situation…I'm not sure I could watch someone as hot as Sean work all day long, shirtless, sweating, and in the summer heat without grabbing him and kissing him…irregardless of what he may have done. So with this story, we'll travel back to the summer after season 3. We'll add in the passionate summertime affair that Degrassi overlooked. And we'll change Degrassi character's lives forever.

Emma watched Sean through the window of her living room. She was sitting on the couch with a mini fan breezing her face. It was the hottest day this summer. Emma wasn't sure if it was because of the actual heat, or because Sean was working on Snake's car…shirtless. Emma sighed as Sean stood up to retrieve a new tool. Sean Cameron was always Emma's weak spot…especially when he was shirtless. It reminded Emma of last summer when Sean would help Tracker with motorcycles and he was always shirtless. They'd go inside to watch TV but they never did. They'd always end up making out. Sometimes Sean didn't even bother to put a shirt on. She started getting weak at the knees just thinking about it. It was only Sean's first day working on her dad's car and he'd already made her hot. Emma sighed wondering if it was going to be like this all summer. Emma's parents were almost never home anymore. Emma's mom was at the salon a lot this summer. And Snake was always at DCS catching up on lectures that he missed…or at Joey's. Emma didn't mind being alone though. Especially since she could now watch Sean without having to worry about her mom or Snake catching her. Sometimes she had to baby-sit Jack, but now that he was older Spike and Snake could take him with them. That also relieved Emma. Her parents promised her that after her hard year, they wouldn't strain her to do anything she didn't want to during the summer. And now that Emma and her parents didn't have to pay the hospital bills anymore, Emma could afford to buy herself a new wardrobe. She'd made sure she bought the shortest shorts and skirts and the lowest tops. She wanted to make Sean Cameron want her back. She wanted to let him see what he was missing out on. Sure, now she had Chris and he had Ellie. But that didn't mean she couldn't have some payback fun. But this time the payback wouldn't lead Sean straight to another girl. This time, he would wish he didn't do what he did. She saw Sean spit.

"That's the fifth time he's spit in the past two minutes." Emma said out loud to herself.

She knew that when Sean spit, it meant he was either pissed off or thirsty. And he had no reason to be pissed. So she decided she'd take him out a bottle of water. It couldn't hurt. The very short pink strapless halter top dress Emma was wearing couldn't hurt either. She smirked as she grabbed Sean's bottle of water and stepped out of the house. She didn't bother to put shoes on. She had just recently painted her toenails and knew that shoes would just ruin it. Sean looked up as she walked towards the car.

_Oh great what lecture does she want to give me today? Recycling? Or maybe she wants to bitch me out some more about our break up. _Sean thought.

Emma put on her game face. She smiled.

"Hi Sean." She said sweetly.

"Uh…hey." Sean said confused as to why she was being so sweet.

"It's really hot out here. I thought you might be thirsty." Emma said holding out the bottle of water to him.

_Ok this is strange. She's actually being nice to me. _He thought.

"Yeah it's pretty hot. Um, thanks." Sean said awkwardly as he took the bottle.

Emma looked down at her feet. She was beginning to lose her cool.

"So…Sean. (She sighed) Look I was just hoping that…Look I know that last year sucked for _us_. But I was hoping we could put all that stuff behind us now. I was hoping we could…you know, be friends again." Emma said trying to kill him with her smile.

Sean was shocked. He never thought he would hear those words from Emma Nelson, especially not when he was fixing her father's car to make up for stealing his laptop to get back at her.

_Ok, he's not answering me. It's been about a minute and he hasn't said anything. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he doesn't want me in his life anymore at all. _Emma thought sadly.

"I-I'm sorry Sean. I shouldn't have…maybe this was a mistake." Emma said her voice cracking.

She turned to go back into the house. Sean grabbed her arm.

"Em, wait. (He sighed) Look, yeah last year did suck. And I'm sorry for what happened. There's no point in us fighting all summer because we both know that's how long it's going to take me to fix this car. We were friends before we even got together. There's no point why we can't be friends now."

Emma smiled.

"Good."

They both looked up at each other. They both smiled.

_Damn! Does she have to look so hot wearing that? Does she want to give me a heart attack? It's so short…so low…it shows…so…much. And does she have to smile at me like that? She knows her smile is one of my weaknesses. Damn it! I knew working on this damn car all summer was going to be a problem. I can just taste her lips on mine…and her cute manicured fingernails digging into my back just like that one time when…Wait! Sean get a hold of yourself! Cameron you can't do this…not again. You can't let yourself get all hot for her again. _Sean thought to himself.

"So…what are you working on?" Emma asked.

"Umm…a car." Sean said laughing.

Emma laughed.

"I mean what part are you working on?" Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Well right now I'm working on the carburetor."

"OH…wow…I just know so much about that." Emma said sarcastically.

Sean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Emma Nelson and cars…just don't mix!" Sean said teasingly.

"Hey! I could learn if I really wanted!"

Sean laughed.

"Yeah…ok Em; I'll believe it when I see it!"

Emma smirked and grabbed a wrench.

"Well prepare to see and believe it!" Emma said moving to the spot where Sean was. He just stood there for a moment watching her decide what to do. He saw her trying to unscrew the wrong part. Sean laughed. He went up behind her and put his hands over her shoulders.

"Whoa there Nelson. You better let me help you before you screw up Simpson's car more than what it already is!"

Sean and Emma both laughed.

"Yeah you better; I just might get grease on me!" She said sarcastically.

Sean slid his hands down her arms to where her hands were on the wrench. Emma got chills. Sean started moving her hands to unscrew the part right. Emma sighed and closed her eyes. She laid her head back on Sean's shoulder. Her nose brushed Sean's neck slightly. Sean was now getting chills.

_You can't let him to this to you!_

_You can't let her do this to you! _

Emma took a deep breath. When she breathed out, she accidentally blew on Sean's neck. Sean dropped the wrench.

"Sean…" She whispered not realizing what she was doing.

Sean moved his hands to her hips. He groaned as he pushed her hips into his body. They couldn't think or speak. The only thing they could do was stay just as they were.

_I've never wanted her more._

_I've never wanted him more._

They both thought. Their passionate thoughts were interrupted by the sound of loud rap music blasting from a car heading towards Emma's house. Their eyes snapped open. They realized what they were doing. Sean quickly moved away from Emma and moved back under the hood of Snake's car. Emma ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against the car. She saw Chris's cousin's car pull towards her house. Chris got out of the front seat and waved goodbye to his cousin.

"Hey Em." Chris said walking over to her.

Emma smiled.

_I'm the only one who gets to call her Em. I hate that guy! He's so stupid! And he just had to interrupt us! We were this close to—Oh no! We came too close. And I have Ellie. And…uh oh. I'm falling for her again. Damn it Cameron!_

Sean stood up to get another tool. Chris saw him for the first time.

"Cameron what are you doing here?" He asked.

Sean rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for DJ today. He decided to mess with him.

"Well Sharpe I came to have lots of hot sex with Emma…then I thought maybe I'd fix the car and go get some ice cream!" Sean said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Emma hit his arm.

"Sean!" She squealed.

"Look, Chris Sean is going to be fixing my dad's car this summer. He's going to be around a lot so we've decided to be friends again. (She sees the look on Chris's face) There's no need to worry. We're just friends."

"Why is _he_ fixing Simpson's car?"  
Emma looked at Sean. He was pleading her with his eyes for her not to tell Chris. Other than Emma's family and Jay, no one else knew about Sean stealing the laptop. And he wanted to keep it that way. If it got out, he could lose his student welfare.

"Because he offered to do it cheaper than a regular mechanic. We need the discount and Sean needs the summer job." Emma said hoping Chris would buy it.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Fine. (He walked up to Sean) But you better keep your hands off _my _girl." Chris snapped.

Sean was about to punch Chris for calling Emma _his girl_. Emma wasn't a possession, she didn't belong to anyone. But he knew Emma would defend herself and he would come off as the good guy for not punching the guy.

Emma eyes flashed with anger.

"Your girl Chris? You don't own me! I'm my own person! And if you can't trust me enough to be friends with Sean, then we can't see each other anymore."

"You're choosing him over me?" Chris asked getting angry.

"I'd rather be friends with Sean, than be your girlfriend." Emma shot back at him.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care. But don't come crawling back to me when he breaks your heart!" Chris snapped.

Sean couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just stand there and let Chris talk to Emma like that….HIS Emma.

"Look, DJ Emma's not going to come crawling back to you! She'd date Toby before she ever dated you so I suggest you lay off the comments and go back to your rave!" Sean shouted.

Emma smiled.

_Sean's sticking up for me! _She thought happily

"I will! And you can have her anyways. She's such a slut! Look at what she's wearing." Chris said, his words dripping with anger.

Sean drew his hand back. He was about to punch Chris when Emma grabbed his fist and stepped in between them.

"This is my fight Sean." She said.

Then she swiftly turned around and slapped Chris hard straight across the face.

"Go to hell, Chris." Emma said.

"Likewise." Chris grumbled before turning around and walking away.

"Way to go Em!" Sean said picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

Emma squealed and giggled. She knew he was just trying to lighten the mood. But Emma didn't really care much about Chris anyways. He was just her rebound.

"Thank you, thank you. I'd like to thank Sean Cameron for helping my vicious side come out!" She said sarcastically as if she were making an acceptance speech.

"That's me!" Sean said sarcastically.

Emma laughed.

"Ok, ok, put me down now Hercules!"

Sean softly put her down on the sidewalk. He looked into her eyes.

"He didn't deserve you anyways Em."

Emma smiled.

"He was just my rebound anyways."

Sean smiled back at her.

"Well thanks for helping me out with Chris." Emma said before kissing Sean's cheek and walking towards the front door. Sean put his hand on his cheek where she had just kissed him.

"See you tomorrow." Emma yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, see you." Sean said back. He smiled as he put away his tool box. He didn't even notice Ellie's car had pulled up at Emma's house when she'd kissed him on the cheek. She'd noticed how Sean reacted to Emma's innocent kiss. She knew Sean was still in love with her. Ellie sighed. It was just her luck to fall in love with someone who was either gay, or already taken.

So what do you think?


	2. Cruel Summer

Chapter 2

Cruel Summer…

Sean rolled his eyes as he saw Manny and Emma come outside of the house giggling. He always hated it when Emma would get giggly and girly when she was around Manny. Manny was wearing a halter top that looked more like a bra with extremely low cut booty shorts. Sean rolled his eyes. Ever since Manny got her "new look" last year she reminded him of some Britney Spears wannabe. Sean always thought she must have really low self esteem if she thought had to dress like that just to get a boyfriend. Emma was wearing a short strapless light blue dress. Sean smiled.

_God I love her new look. It's so sexy. I just can't wait until I get my hands…WHOA! Wait! You're not with her anymore Cameron! You can't keep thinking you are every time you see her. And these naughty dreams you've been having lately about a certain blonde and a bikini have to stop too! You're with Ellie now. You're the one that dumped Emma in the first place. But it doesn't mean I don't regret it…NO! Stop. Whether you regret it or not, you and Emma aren't an 'us' anymore. But she forgave me! STOP! That doesn't mean she still loves you. But what if she does? But what if she doesn't! YOU'RE WITH ELLIE! ELLIE! NOT EMMA! ELLIE! _

"Hi Sean!" Emma said cheerily.

"Oh hey Em…Manny."

"Hi." Manny said with her wannabe sexy voice. Sean rolled his eyes.

"I thought you'd be thirsty." Emma said handing him a bottle of water.

Sean smiled and took it.

"Thanks. So what are you two lovely ladies up to today?"

"Not much. Actually we were thinking about working on our tans." Emma said smiling.

"Really? I didn't know you fake baked Emma Nelson!" Sean said laughing.

"I don't. Manny and I lay out in the yard every summer. We put on this tanning lotion stuff that helps us tan but not burn. That way we don't have to fake bake." Emma said laughing back.

"Oh…ok." Sean said not really interested in their tanning techniques.

"Yeah, well we're going to go do that like now." Manny said pulling Emma's arm towards the towels laid out on the front lawn.

Emma rolled her eyes at her friend and waved goodbye to Sean. Sean waved back and watched as Emma took off her dress to reveal her showy green and pink bikini underneath. Manny did the same…but Sean wasn't really paying attention to Manny.

_OH MY GOD! I just had to go remind myself of the bikini earlier didn't I? Holy fuck! Is the woman trying to give me a heart attack? That thing barely covers her body. And now she's rubbing tanning lotion all over her body. Jesus! It's like she's just trying to torture me…Wait a minute! She IS trying to torture me! She's trying to get back at me through my guy weakness. Yeah well two can play at that game Emma Nelson! I'm not the only one who has a weakness! The advantage of dating for two years is that we know what makes each other go crazy! You want to play Em? We'll play. Let the games begin!_

Sean thought before removing his wife beater. He smirked when he saw Emma staring at him just as he was staring at her a few minutes ago.

_This is going to be a cruel summer…_


	3. Make Me Lose Control

Make Me Lose Control…

Sean sighed. Emma was with Manny…AGAIN. She was always with Manny. It didn't give Sean any time to get Emma alone. How could his payback start when Emma was never around? He couldn't make her go weak at the knees from just being shirtless. She'd seen him shirtless hundreds of times. Sean decided he needed to call in some reinforcements. For the sake of this story, let's just pretend that Manny and Craig slept together but she never got pregnant. And let's just say that they're on talking terms and love to flirt with each other. And Craig and Ash aren't talking yet. So he called Craig the next day.

"Hello?" Craig asked sounding half asleep.

"Hey dude it's Sean."

"Oh hey man, what's up?" Craig asked yawning.

"Not much. Are you like sleeping or something?"

"Nah just tired."

"Oh, ok. Well I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Sean said hoping he didn't have to tell Craig the REAL reason why he wanted Manny away from Emma.

"Um…ok. What do you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you could come with me to Emma's today to work on Simpson's car."

"Sure…but why?" Craig asked confused.

_Damn it! Now I HAVE to tell him! _Sean thought.

"Well…ok…I'll tell you but you have to keep this a secret! Especially from people like Ash who is Ellie's best friend!" Sean said forgetting that Craig and Ash didn't talk anymore.

"Um…ok sure. Ash and I don't even talk. And you know you your secrets will be safe with me dude. We've always told secrets…ever since my dad." Craig said regretting that he and Sean didn't hang out much anymore.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks dude. Well anyways, here's the story. Emma and I made a truce and decided to be friends since we knew it would take me like all summer to fix Simpson's car. So lately she's been parading around in skimpy little outfits and she's been trying her best to push my buttons. And let's face it, Emma and I dated for almost two years. She KNOWS how to push my buttons if you know what I mean. (Craig chuckled) And so the other day her and Manny were laying out in the yard tanning and she was wearing this showy little bikini. And she started rubbing lotion all over her."

"DAMN! That's hot!" Craig said interrupting Sean.

"Yeah that's what I thought. It was like she was just trying to torture me. And then it hit me! She IS trying to torture me. She's trying to make me want her back by being all…hot and sexual and such. And let's face it, I'm a guy. I don't have much strength when it comes to things like that. So I was thinking about it. And I know just how to push her buttons too. So…I've decided to get back at her by doing the same." Sean said taking a big breath.

"Wow dude. That's intense. It's going to be ONE hot summer if you know what I mean!" Craig said laughing.

"Yeah it is."

"But what about Ellie?"

"Well it's not like I'm cheating. I'm just having some…harmless fun. Yeah harmless fun. Let's just look at it like that." Sean said trying to convince himself that he wasn't falling for Emma again.

"Ok dude whatever you say. But where do I come in during all this summer fun?" Craig asked amused.

"Well Emma's been hanging with Manny a lot. And I can't seem to get Emma alone. So I was thinking that if you started coming with me that Manny will get distracted by you and I can have some payback time with Em." Sean said trying to convince Craig to come.

Craig sighed. He didn't really want to…things were still a little awkward with Manny. But he had to admit he LOVED flirting with her. It was so much fun. But Sean had helped him so much. He could at least do this one thing for his friend.

"Ok Sean I'll help. But it better be worth it! I want to see some bikini action!" Craig said laughing.

Sean laughed.

"Dude they tan a lot during the summer! They used to all the time last summer. Trust me; you WILL see some bikini action!"

"Alright then I'm there!"

They both laughed.

"Ok dude be at my apartment at 2 and we'll walk to Simpson's together.

"Alright. Dude thank God it's a Saturday!" Craig said laughing.

"Tell me about it! School is so useless!"

"Yeah well see you in a few hours." Craig said wanting to go back to sleep.

"Later." Sean said before hanging up the phone and smiling to himself.

Sean made sure he'd used his body wash that has a smell Emma can't resist. He also just wore a wife beater with some baggie jeans. He made sure he looked hot. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror before going to wait for Craig.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma saw Sean and Craig walk up to her house. She and Manny were outside tanning. Emma let Manny know about her plan. They decided to go outside early today so it wouldn't become too obvious. Manny smiled when she saw Craig walking up with Sean. This was the perfect opportunity to get Craig to see that they belonged together.

"Hey ladies!" Craig said walking up to them.

"Hi Craig!" Manny said trying to sound hot. It worked on Craig but Sean just rolled his eyes.

"Craig Manning where have you been lately?" Emma asked laughing.

"Around I guess."

"Hey Em, can you get me the keys to Snake's car?" Sean asked hoping she'd invite him inside so they could get away from Manny and Craig making googily eyes at each other.

"Um…sure. I'll go get them." Emma said getting up.

"Want to come with?" She asked taking his hands and pulling him towards the house.

"You know I do!" Sean said flirting.

Craig took Emma's place on her towel and started flirting away with Manny.

Sean and Emma just entered her house.

"Mom and Snake are out again but I think Snake keeps a spare on the key hook in the kitchen." Emma said walking to the kitchen. Sean followed her.

Emma hopped up on the counter and started looking through the keys on the hooks. Sean stood right in front of her. He put his hands on the counter on both sides of her thighs. Emma turned to face him.

"Here's the key." Emma whispered. Sean moved his face right next to hers.

"Thanks." He whispered lightly blowing on her neck. Emma closed her eyes.

"Um…um sure." She said her voice cracking.

Sean rested his head on her shoulder. His face was still facing her neck.

"So you want to hang out with me tonight?" Sean whispered seductively in her ear. Emma's hands moved up his arms and to his shoulders. Sean got chills.

"Umm…Sean I don't think that's such a good idea." She said pushing him away.

"I meant with me AND Craig!" Sean said hoping to get her to his house for a while.

Emma smiled. She realized what Sean was doing.

"Um, sure. Manny's staying over though. So she'll have to come with." Emma said challenging Sean to take their little game to the next step.

"Oh that's fine. So I'll see you guys at my apartment around 8? We'll order some double cheese and watch some movies or something." Sean said getting an idea.

"Ok cool."

Sean hit his forehead with his hand.

"I forgot Jay and Alex and Amy were coming over tonight."

"Oh." Emma said kind of disappointed.

"You can still come if you want. I know you don't really like them that much. But I'd like to still hang out." Sean said regretting telling her that.

"Well…would you mind if Manny and I brought a few more people that I hang out with. That way it won't be so lonely?" Emma said getting an idea.

"Sure it's cool. We can have a party if you want. But with the people you hang with. No wild partiers other than Jay, Alex, and Amy." Sean said.

"Ok sounds cool. I'll call some people and we'll be there around 8." Emma said smiling.

"Ok see you then."

Sean helped Emma off the counter. She was face to face with him now.

"Bye." She whispered being sure to breath lightly on his lips. She walked out of the kitchen.

Sean grabbed the counter to steady himself.

"Fuck!" He said realizing that Emma had won 'this round' of their little game. She'd made HIM weak at the knees.

"Oh we'll see Em…we'll see what happens tonight!" Sean said before leaving the kitchen and going back outside.

So what do you think?


	4. One Thing Leads to Another

One Thing Leads to Another…

Emma nervously looked herself over in the mirror. Manny helped her with her outfit, but she still wasn't sure it was good enough to get to Sean when he was around Jay and his stupid friends. Emma partly blamed Jay for her and Sean's breakup. Every time she saw him she thought "That's him…that's the guy that took Sean away from me." But she knew that it wasn't completely Jay's fault…she knew that it wasn't completely Sean's either.

"Em, you look amazing!" Manny said applying her mascara.

"No I don't Manny! I'm supposed to be making Sean want me back…not making him laugh at me. I mean I can pull off SOME sexy clothes…but this? It's just…too much." Emma said unsure of herself.

Emma carefully looked over her tanned stomach that was showing from Manny's blue crop top. She put her hands in the back pockets of her low riding jeans.

"Em, come on. You look really good. I think it looks amazing on you. Sean's eyes will pop out of his head when he sees you!" Manny said imitating Sean's response by making her eyes go really big and her mouth drop open.

Emma laughed at the look on her face.

"Manny Sean has NEVER made that face! Not even when we were….never mind." Emma said hoping Manny didn't notice her slip up.

She didn't.

"Em what time is Craig supposed to pick us up?" Manny said wondering if anything would happen between them that night.

"Um in about 10 minutes. Joey's letting him borrow his car because he doesn't like him walking around at night. But we have to sneak out because my parents don't know we're going…and because it's fun to sneak out the window!" Emma said giggling.

"Oh, ok." Manny said not really paying attention.

Emma sighed.

"You got to have the confidence to go with the outfit to make it look sexy…" Emma thought.

"And if you want to get back at Sean…it's the only way…"

-0-X-0-

"So you're telling me we gotta spend a whole night with Greenpeace, the Cheater, and his Mistress?" Jay said rolling his eyes.

"Really Sean how gay do you think we are?" Alex said laughing.

"Ok first off, Emma's my friend. Second, yeah Craig cheated…big deal get over it! And third, Manny….well Manny's just…Manny. But they're my friends so be nice to them!" Sean said in an intimidating voice.

"Ok, ok jeez. Don't go getting your panties in a bunch Bam Bam." Jay said putting his hands up in defeat.

"At least tell me there's some alcohol to get me through this night of lame." Amy said putting her hand on Sean's shoulder.

"No alcohol guys…not tonight."

Jay snorted.

"Psht…figures."

There was a knock on the door.

"Be nice!" Sean said before turning to answer the door.

-0-X-0-

(Emma and Manny invited JT and Craig who brought Spinner, who brought Paige, who brought Hazel, who brought Jimmy.)

"So when is the party going to start?" Paige asked no one in particular.

"This is the party princess…lame-ass central." Jay said rolling his eyes.

"Well why don't we play a game or something?" Manny said getting an idea.

"Oh and what do you suggest mistress a game of steal my boyfriend?" Alex said throwing a pillow at her.

"Go to hell criminal." Manny whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Alex said standing up.

"Shut up you two! Jesus. I'm not in the mood to listen to you bitch and moan all night about who's a slut and who's a criminal." Sean yelled.

Alex sat back down and Manny looked away.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Paige said trying to lighten up the party mood.

They all gave her a weird look but reluctantly agreed.

"Ok so I'll start. This party could use some fun. Hmm…Emma truth or dare?" Jay asked knowing exactly what he'd say.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Truth I guess." She said not wanting to get some weird sexual dare.

Jay smiled. That's exactly what he was hoping for.

"So tell me…were you really in LOVE with Sean. And if you were…then prove it."

Emma and Sean both looked at each other and then at Jay.

"What? Jay that's none of your business really. And besides I don't have to prove ANYTHING to you. Sean knows how I felt." Emma said trying not to look at Sean…scared of what she might see in his eyes.

"Actually Em…" Sean started but Emma didn't let him finish.

"What you don't believe me? Sean you know I loved you! You know it!"

"Em…" Sean started again but Emma cut him off.

"Fine! I'll prove it!" She said starting to get angry.

Sean tried to say something but Emma wouldn't let him.

"Your favorite movie is The Wedding Singer but you tell everyone it's The Godfather because you don't want anyone to know you like a romantic comedy. You hate anything with cinnamon in it. That scar that you have on your right arm is from when you fell off of your bike in the fifth grade. The thing you miss most about Wasaga is your cocker spaniel, Charlie. Your middle name is Hope…your mom named you Sean Hope because you were 2 months premature and they all had hope you were going to live. You keep a bag of Oreos in your sock drawer incase you wake up in the middle of the night and get hungry and you're too lazy to go to the kitchen. You hate thunder storms but you love the rain. You taste like chocolate. You love babies although you wouldn't want anyone to know that. And you hate being around sick people. You love meat but don't eat it because you watched your aunt and uncle harvest them the summer before 7th grade. You love double cheese pizza…it's your favorite." Emma practically yelled at him, now calming down and starting to get teary.

"Em…wow…I never knew you knew so much…" Sean said stunned.

"Well there's a LOT of things you don't know Sean!" She whispered before she got up and left the room.

"Em…" Sean said before he got up and followed her.

-0-X-0-

"Nice going Jay. You idiot! You knew what that question was going to do!" Manny yelled at Jay who was laughing his ass off.

"Well I had to liven up the party somehow!"

"Well it was a sucky way to liven it up assface!" Paige said before throwing a pillow at him. It hit Jay in the face.

"Yeah that was really cold Jay. Even for you." Craig said sneering at him.

"Whatever…you know they'll make up. They're probably in Sean's bedroom fucking each other senseless right now!" Jay said smirking at them.

-0-X-0-

"Em, come on let me in!" Sean said knocking on the bathroom door. Emma had locked herself in there and Sean attempted to follow her but she wouldn't let him in.

"Go away Sean…just go away." She whispered.

Emma tried to hold her tears in but she couldn't any longer. They started flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't stop crying. She wanted to let Sean in…to make up with him. But she didn't want to let him see her cry. She didn't want him to know he's the one that made her break down so much. She loved him and he loved someone else. There was nothing she could do to change that.

"Em, please…I'm sorry ok? Let me in!" Sean said softly.

Emma sighed. She wiped away her tears but it was useless because more just came flowing down her cheeks. She didn't care anymore. She unlocked the door and opened it.

Sean gasped when he saw Emma's face. She was crying. She had black mascara streaks running down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh, Em." He said softly before putting his hand on her cheek.

Emma was about to say something but they heard Manny walking towards the bathroom. Sean took her hand and pulled her towards his bedroom.

"Come on, we can talk in here." He said before pulling her all the way into his room and shutting the door.

Emma got on his bed and laid her head on the pillow next to Sean's. Sean sighed sadly and laid down next to her.

"Em…" he started but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Sean. I didn't mean to let those secrets slip. I was just so mad you could think I didn't love you. I mean…we were together for nearly two years Sean! That's a long time! I…we…you made love to me Sean. You made love to me right here on this bed. And you think I didn't love you?" Emma said, now a little more clam, but still a few tears fell down her face.

Sean sighed sadly.

"Of course I knew you loved me, Em. I just…when we broke up…you were never around. I just thought you were losing interest…thought you finally realized I wasn't good enough for you or something. And I…look you know I just don't have much faith in love because of my family. I've never really known real love. But I did when I met you. You were my first love, Em. And I guess I just was so scared of losing that love, that I was so paranoid you didn't really love me. And now I know you did. I'm so sorry." He said softly.

Emma smiled and wiped away her last tears.

"I forgive you, Sean." She said mentally letting go of her grudge.

He smiled at her. All thoughts of Ellie were escaping from his mind at this moment.

"I love you Em." He whispered before leaning over and kissing her. He didn't bother to hear her response as he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Emma knew she should stop him, but she didn't want to. She missed Sean so much. She missed feeling him. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Emma was in heaven. Sean wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter. Sean was in ecstasy…complete ecstasy.

-0-X-0-

"What? Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me!" Paige said disgusted.

"Nope! I'm not joking! I'm 100 serious! Heather Sinclair got another nose job! Her third since 8th grade! And her nose looks like Michael Jackson's!" Manny said gossiping with Paige.

"That's disgusting. Heather Sinclair is so insane. I swear to God she's spawned from some weird cult." Alex said pushing her nose up to look weird.

"Yeah a sex cult!" Jay said laughing.

"Only you would wish, Jay." Jimmy sneered.

"Speaking of sex…I wonder where Emma and Sean are." Amy said thinking about how much she wished she was Emma right then.

-0-X-0-

"Mmmm…Sean." Emma moaned as Sean slid his hand up her thigh and his other hand up her shirt.

They had been lost in their passionate ecstasy for almost an hour. They completely forgot about Ellie or all the guests in Sean's living room. The only thing that mattered to them was each other.

"Em…I want you." Sean whispered in her ear before teasingly kissing her neck.

Emma sighed in pleasure. She knew they shouldn't but she wanted to so badly.

"Do you…have something?" She whispered.

Sean smiled. He reached his hand into his bedside drawer and pulled a condom out of the box. They hadn't been touched since he'd last been with Emma. She smiled and pulled his hand back with hers.

-0-X-0

"I'm not sure…Em wasn't in the bathroom when I went back there a little bit ago." Manny said.

"Hmm…well this is a pretty small apartment. So they must be in the bedroom!" Jay said sarcastically.

"Wonder what they're doing." Amy sarcastically remarked rolling her eyes.

"No…guys they're probably just talking. They couldn't be." Paige said in disbelief. She could picture Sean cheating. But she would have never figured Emma as the other woman.

"There's only one way to find out." Jay said smirking as he walked back to the bedroom.

-0-X-0


	5. Looks Like You've Got a Decision to Make

Looks Like You've Got a Decision to Make…

-0-X-0-

Emma tugged at the bottom of Sean's shirt while he ran his fingers through her hair. He helped her take his shirt off. She threw it to the ground and moved her hands to his back. He moaned as she dug her fingernails into his back. Sean went to untie Emma's crop top while she kissed his neck.

"What's with this shirt Em?" He whispered.

"What you don't like it?" She said sounding kind of hurt.

"No, I like it. It looks really sexy on you but…it's just not you."

Emma smiled into his neck.

"It's nice to know that you love me for me…" she said as he smiled and kissed her cheek, "Besides it's Manny's. She made me put it one before we ca….Oh no!" Emma whispered harshly as she realized that Sean had a whole bunch of guests in his living room.

Sean's eyes shot wide open as realization hit him too.

"Fuck! Em, what are we going to do? If they find out they'll tell El…oh shit!" He said just now remembering Ellie.

Emma had completely forgotten about Ellie until then. Her eyes got wide and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh no…Sean I'm…I'm just like Manny…or Amy really. I can't believe it! I'm such a hypocrite!" She said as she scrambled to tie her shirt back up and put her shoes on.

Sean rolled his eyes.

"You're NOT like Manny…and you're definitely NOT like Amy!" He said as he threw on his wife beater and searched for his hoodie.

"Sean we just…you just…you just cheated on Ellie with me! I'm now the other woman!" She said wiping away her tears as she used his brush to fix her hair. At that moment she remembered just how they used to scramble to fix themselves after a heated make out session when Tracker came home early.

"Em, you're not the other woman. We didn't…look it just…it doesn't count, ok?" He said getting frustrated when he couldn't find his hoodie.

"It's underneath that pillow." Emma said reading his mind.

Sean smiled. He loved it when she knew what he was thinking.

"And how does it NOT count, Sean? We just…" She sighed.

He sighed sadly and walked up behind her.

"It doesn't count because we love each other, Em." He said before wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

She smiled.

"But you can't love two people at once, Sean." She said sadly losing her smile.

Sean was about to reply but they heard voices and footsteps moving towards Sean's room.

-0-X-0-

"I don't know Jay. What if they're back there talking and we interrupt them?" Paige said kind of worried about what they'd walk in on.

"Who the fuck cares Michalchuk?" Jay sneered before standing up.

"Um, THEY might Jay!" Manny said hoping that Emma and Sean weren't doing anything they weren't supposed to be. Manny knew how tempting things could be.

"Well I don't! Besides Sean has Ellie. If they ARE doing anything doesn't she have the right to know?" Jay argued.

"I'm with Jay on this one." Alex agreed standing up.

Amy stood up behind her.

"I'm kind of curious too." Hazel said standing up.

Paige raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"What? You know you want to know Paige!" Hazel said accusingly.

Paige rolled her eyes and sighed in an annoying way but got up none the less.

"I'm still not sure guys…" Jimmy said now standing but not moving.

"Come on Jimmy! If they are back there getting naughty then we'll get to hear it!" Spinner said excitedly.

Jimmy laughed.

"Alright let's go." Jimmy said following.

"Well Cheater…Boyfriend Stealer…you coming or what?" Jay said.

Manny and Craig looked up at each other, knowing that they shouldn't but followed anyways.

-0-X-0-

"Yo, Greenpeace, Bam Bam…you guys in there or what?" Jay said knocking on the door quietly…almost as if he didn't want them to hear.

When no one answered Paige started to get anxious.

"Well now what?" Paige asked obviously really wanting to see what was behind that door.

"Now this!" Jay said before opening the door and walking in.

Paige gasped at what she saw.

-0-X-0-

"What the fuck?" Jay whispered.

They all walked into the room and Spinner's smile faded.

Emma was laying on one side of the bed, fully clothed and on top of the covers, sleeping. Sean was on the other side facing the opposite way, also fully clothed and on top of the covers.

"So that's it? No booty tapping? No flashing? All's we see is them sleeping? How gay is that?" Spinner said rolling his eyes.

"For real! Psht! This party is lame! I say we ditch and hit the ravine. Alex, Amy…you guys in?" Jay said already walking out the door.

"Right behind you, babe." Alex said brushing past the rest of them. Amy followed.

"Well I don't think we should wake them. It looks like they've had a rough night. So why don't we just leave." Paige said exiting Sean's room and pulling Spinner with her.

"Yeah, uh, we'll see you guys later." Jimmy said following Paige and Spin with Hazel at his side.

"Uh, yeah bye guys. We'll take care of Sean and Em." Manny and Craig following them out of the room.

-0-X-0-

Emma held back a sob as Manny and Craig left the room. She opened her eyes and stared at Sean's wall for a second…just the way she used to when she was last in his bed…laying on 'her side.'

A silent tear slid down Sean's cheek. He quickly wiped it away before Emma noticed. He missed her so much. But Ellie was a cutter…how could he leave her without feeling like he killed her inside? How would he feel if she ended up cutting again…or worse? He turned to face Emma. He remembered how things used to be. He remembered their first time together. And how they just laid there awake afterwards, just holding each other. They didn't need to talk…they were just happy being together. That was the most peaceful and calming moment in Sean's life. That was his BEST memory of Emma. He didn't want this night to end either, but he knew it had to. But he was damn sure it was going to end in a good way. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid his cheek on hers. Emma smiled.

"I missed this Sean."

"I know, baby, me too."

She turned to face him. She looked directly into those beautiful green eyes that she used to LOVE drowning in. She kissed him…she kissed him as if it were the last time.

"I love you, Sean. But I refuse to be the other woman. Not again. So you have to choose. You can't be in love with two people. You broke my heart Sean, but I'm willing to give you another chance. And I know you have Ellie. And I shouldn't be interfering with that. But I also know that you love me too…or at least did at some point. So if you truly do love me more than anything or anyone else in the world…you won't let this chance…maybe our last chance…slip away." Emma said trying not to cry. He went to say something but she put her finger on his lips and stopped him.

"I'll see you tomorrow when you come to fix Snake's car." She whispered before kissing his cheek and crawling off of the bed. She looked at him one last time before leaving his room and going to the living room.

-0-X-0-

He heard Emma, Manny, and Craig talking briefly in the living room before recognizing the sound of his front door opening and shutting. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Craig in his doorway.

"Well dude, I'm going to go drive the girls home. But details later, ok?"

"Ok…see you later man." Sean said before laying back down on his pillow.

He heard Craig leave his apartment.

Sean sighed and stared at the spot next to him on the bed.

"Well Cameron…looks like you've got a decision to make."


	6. Guilty Hearts

Guilty Hearts…

Sean was pacing around his apartment thinking.

_I love Emma._

_But I did love Ellie too...But not in the way I love Em._

_That doesn't mean that I can be the cause of another one of Ellie's emotional breakdowns she's been having lately. If I do choose Emma will I be able to handle the guilt of leaving a cutter that's already on the verge of jumping off of a cliff because of her alcoholic mother and her military father? _

_I already have enough guilt about Wasaga and my past. Will I be able to keep myself in check and under control if I add even more guilt to that? _

_But am I really going to be able to live with myself knowing that I made a mistake by not choosing the one that I love?_

_Will I be able to handle the guilt of breaking Emma's heart again? Or Ellie's…or mine?_

-0-X-0-

Emma rolled over in her bed. Her sheets got tangled around her once again. She sighed. She hadn't gotten any sleep all night. She was thinking about Sean and what happened between them.

_Why did I let him do this to me again? Why did I let him in my heart only if he's going to break it? But he said he loved me! Until he remembered about Ellie…his GIRLFRIEND! I can't believe what happened between us tonight. Sean cheated on Ellie with me…Me! The one who called Manny the school slut because of what happened between her and Craig. And now I'm the other woman…the boyfriend stealer…the mistress. Oh my God. I'm such a hypocrite. I always thought if I had sex at a young age that I would feel completely dirty. But I didn't. After me and Sean's first time I didn't feel dirty at all. I felt amazing…like I could fly. Like we were on ecstasy or something. But now…I feel so dirty. I can't believe I let myself do that…with someone who's in a relationship. But Sean loves me…maybe not as much as Ellie…but I know he loves me. And I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I didn't just take a chance and at least try to get him back. But what if he chooses Ellie? I guess I'll find out tomorrow…_

-0-X-0-

Sean was still pacing his living room contemplating all of the possible outcomes his decision might make. He was going over a mental list of cons and pros in his mind. So far Emma's winning. Emma always won with him.

_But what if Ellie…Wait! I can't think like that. Emma always wins…in my heart she always wins. It's always been Em…always. _

_Well Cameron…looks like you've made your decision._

Sean's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and fly around the room. All he could think of was Emma. He knew what he had to do. He had to break up with Ellie so he could hurry and go tell Emma. Sean went to pick up the phone but it wasn't on the charger.

_Where the fuck did the damn phone disappear to this time?_

He looked all over the apartment until he finally found it underneath one of the couch cushions. Thankfully, it was still in one piece. Sean took a deep breath.

_Well here it goes._

He was just about to dial Ellie's number when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed in annoyance thinking it was Jay. He didn't want to deal with Jay right now. So he looked through the keyhole just to make sure. He gasped at who he saw on the other side.

-0-X-0-

Emma untangled the sheets from her feet again. She sighed sadly. She hated not knowing what was going to happen. Emma wasn't a controlling person….but so much was happening lately that she had no control over. She needed to confess to someone about what happened between them tonight. She knew she couldn't go to Manny because she'd just be called a hypocrite. And that was the last thing she needed right now. She knew there was only one person she could go to. She climbed out of bed and threw on one of her sweatshirts. Then she slipped on her flip flops and climbed out her window. She took a deep breath of the cool night air. She was going to confess her sins to the only person she knew she could trust.

-0-X-0-

"Ellie what's wrong? What are you doing here at three in the morning?" Sean asked taking her hand and leading her inside.

He could barely look at her face. She was crying hysterically and had mascara streaks running down her cheeks. He led her to the couch and she sat down. He knelt down in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Ellie what happened? Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Oh Sean! My…my mom. She...she slapped me!" Ellie said throwing her arms around Sean's neck.

Sean hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhh. El, it's ok. Tell me what happened. Start from the beginning." He said wiping her tears off of her face.

"Ok…well my dad called tonight. He was supposed to be coming home next month. But someone from his unit got injured. And my dad has to fill his position and stay for God knows how long this time! And my mom went out and got wasted as usual. And when I told her I was going to Marco's she started yelling at me. And she told me I was the reason why Dad had to stay overseas. And we got in this huge fight. And she slapped me across the face and then pushed me into a wall. Of course afterwards she apologized. But…I just can't deal with this right now Sean!"

Sean pulled her into his arms again.

"I know, El, I know. Shhh. It'll be ok." He said comforting her.

"I know things will eventually be ok. But I can't help to think that something else is going to go terribly wrong! I just can't deal with another crisis right now Sean! I just can't!" Ellie said still sobbing.

Sean sighed sadly knowing what he had to do.

"_I'm sorry Em…but Ellie needs me."_ He thought sadly.

-0-X-0-

Emma climbed back through her window and shut it quietly. She slipped of her shoes and threw her sweatshirt on the floor by her bed.

_I feel so much better now!_ She thought happily before climbing back into bed.

_If Sean really loves me, he'll choose me. I have nothing to worry about. _

She thought repeating the exact same words Craig had repeated to her when she asked him for advice.

_I have nothing to worry about._

She forced herself to think before she fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

-0-X-0-


	7. I Can't, I Can't Give You a Reason

AN: Ok so I just went through my story on the website to make sure everything posted ok and I realized that I've never left you guys any AN's before. So I figured I'd leave one now. I pre-wrote this story and I just figured that I'd write in the AN's later, but I forgot. So what do you guys think of the story so far? Thanks sooooo much for all the AWSOME reviews! You guys are GREAT! I hope you like it so far! This chapter is going to be a little sad and confusing but it'll get MUCH better I promise! Oh and how things got graphic a few chapters back in Sean's bedroom…I hope none of you minded. But it'll get much more graphic later on. It's rated M after all. So I'll warn you ahead of time before the chapter so that you know if you want to read it or not. Well here it is.

I Can't, I Can't Give You a Reason…

Emma sighed as she tried on her third outfit that morning. Sean was supposed to be there around 1:00 as usual. She got ready and made sure she looked great. But she still hadn't chosen what she was going to wear and he was going to be there soon. She was so nervous about what his answer was going to be. Some where in Emma's heart she knew that Sean loved her…but she couldn't help the feeling of dread that was starting to swallow her. She had a feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

_You've got to stop thinking this way! Nothing is going to go wrong! Sean will choose you and you'll be happy again. Soon your life will go back on track. You lost yourself so much this past year. But your life has to go back on track sometime. _

She kept telling herself. She knew that her life couldn't remain to suck for so long. Or could it? Could Sean really break her heart so badly twice in one year?

-0-X-0-

_How could you do this to her again Cameron? How could you tell her you loved her and then break her heart again the very next day? You love Emma. But Ellie…she needs someone stable…and you're far from stable but you're all the stable she has right now. _

Sean thought as he looked at Ellie sleeping in his bed. He'd let her stay at his apartment the night before. He slept on the couch and let her have his bed. Sean didn't sleep at all though. All he could think about was Emma…and how she was going to handle this. Considering how she handled their last breakup…he was assuming she wouldn't handle it well.

-0-X-0-

Emma was sitting on her porch playing music like she usually did during the summer. She'd told Manny not to come over today. Although, Manny didn't know why. Emma was pretending to read a copy of her Seventeen Magazine but she kept looking at the street to see if Sean was there yet. She was just waiting for Jay's car radio to come blaring towards her house. Sean was twenty minutes late. But to Emma it seemed like he'd never get there. She'd been staring at her watch since she woke up. And it seemed like every time she looked at it, the time got slower.

"Where is he?" She said out loud to herself.

Like on cue Emma saw a black convertible with red stripes down the front driving towards her house.

"Who is that?" She said to herself.

She saw Marco in the front seat arguing with Paige's brother, Dylan, as the car stopped in front of her house.

_That's strange. What is Marco doing here?_

And then she saw them. She saw Sean and Ellie sitting in the back seat. And Ellie's head was rested on Sean's shoulder. Emma was in shock. She didn't know what to do. She knew she should probably leave…but she couldn't move. All she could feel was her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Sean hopped out of the car and turned to kiss Ellie on the cheek before he walked towards her porch. She watched as the car drove away. Her heart sank.

_Guess he made his decision. He chose Ellie. He doesn't want me. He doesn't love me. How could I let him do this to me again?_

She thought as Sean walked onto her porch and stood in front of her. He was looking at the ground…afraid of what he'd see if he looked in her eyes. Emma felt numb. Her already half broken heart was now almost completely broken. All she needed was to hear him say it…she needed to hear him say he loved Ellie. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, but Sean noticed it.

"Oh, Em I'm so sorry. Oh God I'm sorry." Sean whispered his voice cracking.

"How…how could you Sean?" Emma whispered now finding her voice.

"I'm sorry Em. That's all I know how to say…is that I'm sorry." He said so much just wanting to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Do you love her? Do you love her the way you love me?" She said standing up. Her legs felt like jello. But she needed to be face to face with him to hear it. She needed to look him in the eyes.

Sean looked up…for the first time her looked her straight in the eyes.

"I could never love anyone the way I love you Em." He said trying not to break down.

Emma stifled a sob.

"But if you…why? Why would you still be with her if you love me so much?"

Sean opened his mouth to explain but he froze. He didn't know how to explain this to her.

"Fine don't answer me. Be a coward then." She said her anger rising.

"I'm not a coward Emma." He said pathetically attempting to save his pride.

"You're running away from the only love you've ever felt! The only real love! I know you love me more than Ellie. So if you're staying with her you're just running away from me…from us. And that makes you a coward Sean! You're a fucking coward!" She yelled at him tears now streaming down her face.

"Em…" He said as he reached out for her.

"Don't you Em me!" She yelled as she slapped his hand away. She walked past him towards the door.

"Emma…she…Ellie cuts. She's a cutter Em." He said feeling bad that he let Ellie's secret slip.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around.

"What? Ellie's a cutter?"

"Yeah…she's…she was getting help with Sauvé. But then her mom…her mom's an alcoholic. And her dad's in the military. He hasn't been home all year. Last night she and her mom got in this huge fight and Ellie was pretty upset. She came to my door at three in the morning and had an emotional break down. She told me she didn't know what she'd do to herself if anything else in her life went wrong. So I knew I couldn't do it. I knew I couldn't break up with her. She…she needs me Em." He said reaching out for her hand. Emma let him take it this time.

"So you…you were going to break up with her…for me?" Emma asked still unsure.

Sean smiled.

"Yeah, I was. It's always been you Em. Always."

Emma smiled. She flung herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He hugged her tight not wanting to let her go but knowing he eventually had to…for Ellie's sake.

"What are we going to do Sean?" She whispered in his ear.

Sean put her down lightly. He put his hands on her cheeks and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes he loved to drown in.

"I don't know Em. I just don't know. I love you so much but I can't leave Ellie. She needs me. I'd never be able to forgive myself if she did something to herself and I knew it was my fault." He said rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb.

"I guess you're right. But I can't think about anything but you. Sean I need you." She said a silent tear falling down her cheek.

So what do you think? AN: I know that in Take On Me Ellie told Sean that everyone knew about her cutting and everything. But let's just pretend that in my story only Ashley, Paige, Marco, and Sean know about it.


	8. Blame It On the Rain

AN: Ok guys bad news. I'm going away on vacation for a week. So I won't be able to post after this until Friday or Saturday. But this is a pretty long post and it has an amazing part in it so hopefully it will last you until then! And I posted twice tonight…Yay me! Haha. Oh and I also have to give you guys a warning that things get graphic in this chapter. There's a sex scene in it. Which by the way I have to give Xenasargo2 aka Ruby for help with the 'Rain Scene' as we liked to call it. Haha. So if you don't want to read it then just skip over it. Sorry…but I gave you a warning so please no bad comments. Well sorry I can't post but as soon as I get home I will! You guys are awesome! Well I'll stop babbling and let you read now.

Blame It On the Rain…

Sean sighed as he wiped sweat off of his forehead. The humidity outside was horrible. It was supposed to rain sometime today but so far it hadn't come. And Emma wasn't outside giving him water either. She was sitting on her porch with her angry chick music turned up loud pretending to read a magazine. She was still pissed at him obviously. He didn't want to be fighting with her but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just abandon Ellie when he'd already promised her some sort of stability that she really needed right now. But when Emma had wanted to start a relationship behind Ellie's back Sean just couldn't. He never was the type to cheat…even if his relationship with Ellie wasn't 'real' for him. His dad always used to screw around on his mom and he'd sit on the couch and be forced to listen to them fight about it in their drunken ramblings. He'd watch his dad make a lousy attempt at coming up with an excuse as to why he smelled like cheap perfume and had lipstick on his shirt collar and his neck. And his mom would just keep pushing and pushing. She'd call his dad the most awful, horrible names that he most definitely deserved but Sean was just a child. Every child hates to hear their parents fight. But Sean had to sit through more than just fights…he had to watch his dad hit his mom…over and over again and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Sean always hated himself for not knowing what to do…for not being able to fix their family. But somewhere in his heart he knew there was nothing he could do. So cheating on Ellie was just not an option for him. He knew he'd kind of sort of done it before…but that didn't really count.

Emma was the one he truly wanted to be with and she knew that. But she didn't understand why Sean couldn't just stay with her…no one had to know. Then when Ellie was doing well enough…Sean could leave her. Somewhere in Emma's heart, though, she knew that wasn't right. She knew that Ellie didn't deserve that…but she also knew that she didn't deserve to just get her heart broken all over again either. She'd felt so bad when she'd gotten back with Chris just to spite Sean. She didn't feel bad about using Chris…because to be frank…the boy deserved to be treated like a piece of trash. But Emma's heart sank when she saw the look on Sean's face. It was a mix of anger and hurt. It was the same look she'd had when Sean broke her heart at the beginning of the year. When Chris came crawling back to her begging for her forgiveness…her first intention was to slam the door in his face. But then she saw Sean pretending to be happy standing outside saying goodbye to Ellie. And her jealousy took over. So she'd made up with Chris just to make Sean jealous. And obviously it had worked. They hadn't talked since that day…a week ago. Since then Emma had gotten back with Chris and Sean's anger started to rise. It took all of his restraint just to keep himself from slamming Chris' face into the concrete. But he knew Emma wasn't dating him again because she liked him. He knew she was just pissed and was trying to get back at him. Sean didn't understand why Emma couldn't just wait for him. He knew that wasn't fair but Emma knew the situation. She could have been a little bit more understanding.

_Whatever! Let her be pissed at me!_

_Whatever! Let him be pissed at me!_

-0-X-0-

Sean bent down to retrieve a new tool. He could feel Emma burning holes in his back with her eyes. And he was getting sick of it. Sure, she had her reason to be pissed but Sean had his reasons too.

"I can feel them you know…the holes you're burning in my back with your eyes. And I don't think you have any right to be so unbelievably pissed at me!" Sean snapped turning to face her.

Emma turned off her angry girl rock and walked towards him.

"Pardon me? I have no right to be pissed at YOU? You must be joking! Because if I recall Sean, you not only broke my heart once this year…but now twice! I can't believe I let you in again only so you could break my heart!" Emma yelled back at him.

"Jesus Emma don't you think you've overused this whole you broke my heart line WAY too many times?" Sean said instantly regretting his spiteful words.

Emma stifled back a sob.

"Well maybe if you'd STOP then I wouldn't have to keep saying it!"

"Fine! I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY! How many times do I have to say it?"

Emma's face softened.

"Until you finally learn your lesson and don't have to ever say it again!" She said a tear falling down her cheek. She sucked it in, not wanting to break down in front of Sean. She'd been doing that so much lately.

Sean's angry expression suddenly changed.

"Em…I'm…I didn't mean it like that." He said taking a step towards her and reaching his hand out for her.

She flinched at his touch and stepped away.

"No don't! Don't touch me!"

Sean sighed.

"Emma look I'm sorry ok…about Ellie…I just can't start something behind her back…I just…can't."

"I know…but what about me Sean? This whole year it's been about everyone else! It's been about Snake being sick…and then Mom being depressed…and then about Jack needing a mother…and then about you not feeling loved enough…and for once I just want it about me! I want it to be about you and me!" She shouted at him.

Sean was about to reply but he heard a crack of thunder in the air.

"I know…I want it to be about you and me too. But there's just always been so much guilt in my life Emma…and I just…I can't deal with anymore."

"Well I'm sorry that you can't deal with that Sean! You never could deal with ANYTHING could you?" She said instantly regretting those hurtful words.

Sean looked at the ground obviously hurt.

"Oh yeah like you deal with things so well! First you ignore your boyfriend because your step-dad has cancer. And then you get back together with that scum of the earth DJ just to piss me off! You think I can't see right through that?" He said looking at her with anger in his eyes.

Emma was about to yell something at him about Ellie but another crack of thunder interrupted her. Then on cue rain starting falling down. It was pouring but neither Emma nor Sean moved. They stood there staring at each other…they were looking in each others eyes. What they found said it all.

"You're right…I only did it to piss you off…but it's only because it wasn't over for me Sean!" She yelled over the rain.

Sean started walking towards her.

"It wasn't over…it's still not over!" He said grabbing her lightly and kissing her.

Their kiss seemed to last forever. Now Emma truly knew that Sean wanted no one but her. She had her doubts before but now she knew he was hers forever. And Sean knew she forgave him and understood his decision.

The sky grew darker, but neither seemed to notice. They were too wrapped up in the feel of each other…the scent of each other…the taste of each other…even the occasional zips of lightning and booming claps of thunder did nothing to distract them from their desire.

Sean's lips trailed fiery kisses down her neck, and the ice cold raindrops followed instantly behind, causing Emma to shiver.

"Are you cold?" he whispered in her ear, his voice laced with concern.

Emma shook her head as her lips sought and found his again, kissing him harder. He moaned softly as the tip of Emma's tongue parted his lips and found his. He deepened the kiss and pulled her tightly against him.

Emma gasped at the waves of tingles running through her body. Her fingertips danced up his chest, feeling every ripple. "I've missed you," she whispered softly. Her hands made their way back to his stomach and she felt him tremble.

Emma suddenly felt bold. She smiled against his lips, deciding to push the game a little further as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and began working it up over his body.

His eyes widened as he caught her hands.

"Em?" he asked in confusion.

Emma smiled seductively. "Sean. It's storming…the streets are empty. Who's gonna' see?"

Sean chuckled in surprise. Emma Nelson adventurous? What was going on here?

"You're teasing me right? This is all just a game."

"Who's playing?" she asked as she pushed the shirt over his head and began nipping softly at the skin on his chest. "Mmmm…" she murmured. "You smell nice, by the way." Her hands made their way to the button on his jeans, and Sean caught them and gasped.

"Em! What if someone comes by? Or what if your folks come home?"

Emma sighed and nodded. "You're right."

He didn't know whether to be mad at himself for stopping her…which he knew he needed to do anyway…or if he should be disappointed at the sudden change from 'bad girl' to 'young lady' again. He didn't have time to think too much on it, though. Emma surprised him by jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and grinding her lower body against his.

"Guess we'll have to continue this inside…though making love in the rain was…ummm…kind of a fantasy of mine."

"It was?" he asked in surprise.

She smiled shyly and nodded and Sean's composure broke. "Well…every girl deserves to live out their fantasy," he whispered as his lips found hers again. He began walking and Emma giggled.

"Where are we going?" she asked in surprise when he stepped around the front porch.

"You want to make love outside in the rain, right?" She nodded shyly. "Well, then we're gonna' make love outside."

He carried her around the house and into the back yard, grateful for the wooden privacy fence that surrounded them as he lowered her to the wet grass.

Emma let out a small yelp as the damp grass touched her bare arms.

"Did I hurt you?" Sean asked, shifting himself off of her quickly, but Emma shook her head and pulled him over her again.

"Just…the wet grass sort of…you know…caught me off guard," she giggled breathlessly as his lips caught hers again.

Emma ran her fingers lightly down his chest and Sean sucked the air in through his teeth, wanting more, forgetting everyone and everything in the world. The only two people that mattered in that moment were him and Emma. He caught her neck gently in the palm of his hand and pulled her lips tighter against his as she continued the tortuous tantalizations with her fingertips.

Soon, he couldn't take anymore, and began slowly removing her shirt, letting his lips trail after his fingers as Emma whimpered and writhed longingly underneath him. She pushed at him until they both rolled, so that she was now on top of him.

Her fingers worked feverishly at his belt as his lips caught her breast. "Sean!" she whispered, fighting more frantically to free the buttons of his jeans.

He ran his hands softly along her back, making her tremble. He nipped at her breast teasingly just as she began pushing his jeans down over his hips.

His eyes widened in surprise and longing as Emma stood quickly and slowly began removing the tiny scrap of material that she seemed to consider to be shorts, her panties shedding away with them. Suddenly, she was on her knees beside him, kissing his neck…teasing him with her magical fingertips again, running them along his body…down his hip and up his thigh.

Sean wasn't sure how he managed, but somehow his thoughts ran along a different, more important path.

"Em, wait!" he whispered, his voice raspy, as if he were in pain. "My pants…I…"

Emma stopped and frowned sadly. Had this all been a mistake? Was he thinking of Ellie…ready to rip Emma's heart out and stomp on it again?

Sean seemed to sense her sadness and caught her hand, kissing it gently.

"Em…in my pants…my wallet. I…I want to protect you."

He smiled at the relief that swept through her eyes. A blush crept up her cheeks. Little Miss Responsible had gotten so caught up in the moment that she'd forgotten! "Oh!" she mumbled, trying to hide her embarrassment as she pulled his wallet free from his discarded jeans.

When Sean was ready, he pulled her to him again and rolled them so that she was beneath him. He ran his thumb over her cheek softly and smiled at her. Emma smiled back and Sean watched her, felt her love for him radiating from her eyes, as he slid himself slowly inside of her.

Emma sighed and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him deeply as her legs wrapped around him, rocking in steady motion with him.

Once again, the outside world meant nothing. They were lost…wrapped up in each other again…their whimpers and moans filling the air as their pace quickened. They soon cried out each other's names, both at the height of ecstasy.

When it was over, Sean dropped a soft kiss on Emma's forehead. "I love you, Em. I never stopped. You know that, right?"

Emma snuggled against his chest, finally feeling the effects of the cold rain battering her body. "I've always loved you too," she mumbled into his chest.

Sean chuckled and sat up, gathering their clothes. "You're freezing! Come on," he said as he helped her up. He pulled her against him as they dashed into the house and down the stairs into her room.

Emma hurried to the bathroom and brought out fresh towels. After drying off, she tossed their clothes into the dryer and they snuggled under the covers of her bed.

-X-

"Sean?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he ran his hands slowly up her bare back.

"What are we going to do?"

Sean sighed sadly.

"I don't know Em."

Emma kissed his chest sadly.

"I don't know either."

"I do know one thing for sure."

"What's that?" She asked.

"I know that I love you and that I can't live without you." He whispered.

Emma smiled silently thanking God that Sean felt the same way she did.

"I love you too…and I don't want to live without you either." She whispered back looking up at him.

He sadly smiled at her.

"Jesus Em, what in the hell are we supposed to do? I mean Ellie's on the edge of a very high emotional cliff and I promised her I'd be there for her. But you…I love you…and I've never loved Ellie. And I know that I won't be able to even make it a day without being with you."

Emma leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Well then you can be with me. I know you don't want to cheat on Ellie…but you don't really have a choice. And since you and Ellie aren't even in a 'real' relationship anyways it won't _really _be cheating." She said laying her head back on his chest.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But Em, I promise as soon as Ellie's better then I'm going to break up with her. I want you to know that I'm not trying to have my cake and eat it too. I've already chosen you…we're just going to have a little trouble along the way." He said rubbing his thumb gently along her cheek.

Emma kissed his hand and smiled slightly.

"I know Sean. It'll be hard, but we'll get through it. Ellie will probably get better soon. But until then, we'll just keep this a secret. (She giggled) It'll be like our own little secret affair."

Sean laughed lightly.

"Yeah I guess so. We'll still get to see each other when I come to fix your dad's car. And plus I have my own apartment so you can come there."

Emma smiled.

"Yeah, it could be kind of fun I guess. Knowing that it's a secret…the adrenaline of getting caught." She whispered running her hand down Sean's chest.

Sean got chills.

"Damn Nelson, first sex in the rain and now this…you're such a horn dog." He said laughing.

Emma giggled.

"You know you love every minute of it!"

"True." He said before leaning down and kissing her.

Sean moaned when Emma ran her tongue lightly along Sean's bottom lip. She tried to deepen the kiss further but Sean pulled back.

"What's wrong?" She whispered slightly out of breath.

"Nothing…I just think we should go over the ground rules and get our story straight before things get any further. That way if anything were to happen we would know how to handle it." He said silently reminding his hormones that he had her forever and that they had plenty of time.

"Ok, fine." She said slightly pouting.

Sean smiled at her before turning to face her.

"Ok, rule number one: We can't tell anyone. Not now, not ever. Even when we're officially together I don't want anyone, especially Ellie, to know what we did."

Emma nodded.

"Ok, deal."

"Rule number two, we can only call each other's cell phones. And our names must be made up, so if anyone else sees it they don't know."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. Rule number three, we can only get together at your apartment after midnight just to be safe." Emma said.

"Ok…and we can only get together here when no one is home and we know for sure no one is coming over." Sean said nodding in agreement.

"Ok…um I guess I'll continue to date Chris for a cover." She said putting air quotes around the word date.

Sean sighed.

"Fine…I guess that makes sense too. But just don't let him…touch you." He said emphasizing disgust in the word touch.

Emma giggled.

"Ok…only hugs goodbye so he doesn't get suspicious. But you can only HUG Ellie…well and kisses on the cheek so it doesn't look suspicious also."

"Alright, fine that makes sense. But I swear to God if I see him touch you in any way not part of the plan I'm pounding his face into the ground."

Emma laughed.

"But that would blow our cover!" She said sarcastically.

"I'll blow your cover!" He said joking with her as he started a tickle war.

Emma giggled and tried to stop him.

But Sean rolled on top of her and pinned her hands above her head.

"Ok, ok I surrender." She said giggling.

"Ah, yes now you shall forever be my love slave." Sean said sarcastically.

"Yeah more like your sex slave." She said laughing.

Sean laughed and leaned down to kiss her. She moaned slightly as his tongue traced her bottom lip, just like she did to him a before. But when Sean deepened the kiss she didn't stop him. After a few minutes he pulled back and kissed her nose lightly before moving to her jaw line. Emma tangled her hands in his hair.

"Mmm…Sean." She moaned.

Sean traced kisses back to her mouth. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before looking in her eyes.

"Aw, come on…would being my sex slave really be that bad?" He whispered.

Emma giggled lightly.

"Only if I get a sample first." She whispered back.

"Ok just let me get my…oh fuck!" He said sitting up.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting up with him.

"I don't have another condom."

"Oh." Emma said disappointed.

Sean sighed in frustration and laid back on 'his side' of the bed.

Emma did the same.

The buzz of the dryer signaling its end broke their silence.

Emma wrapped a blanket around her and walked over to the dryer. She grabbed their clothes out of it and put them on top of the washer. She slid on her panties and Sean's hoodie before throwing him his boxers and his wife beater. Sean put them on and walked over to her.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Well…I thought we could order some double cheese pizza. I don't know about you…but I'm starving!"

Sean chuckled.

"You read my mind."

-X-


	9. I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret…

Sean was staring at Emma. She was so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping. It made Sean never want to wake her up…almost. He smiled when he thought of what happened between them a few hours ago.

"_You know you look pretty hot in my clothes Nelson." He said tugging at a string on his hoodie. _

_Emma smiled._

"_I do look pretty hot in your clothes don't I? I think I should start wearing them on a regular basis now…besides boxer are WAY more comfortable." She said giggling as she pulled at the elastic on his boxers._

_Sean winced._

"_You just HAVE to torture me don't you?" _

"_I like to watch you squirm." She said giggling._

"_Nice Em, real nice." He said dryly before picking up another slice of pizza._

"_Hey! I'm the nicest person you know." She said lightly swatting at him arm._

_He gave her a look._

_She rolled her eyes at him. _

"_So…now what do you want to do?" He said putting some crust back in the pizza box, obviously not interested in it anymore._

"_I have no idea." Emma said sighing knowing exactly what they both wanted to do._

_Sean sighed as well silently scolding himself for not bringing more condoms._

_Emma's eyes got wide._

"_I have an idea!" Emma said a wicked smile playing on her lips._

_She ran upstairs before Sean could respond. He heard her rummaging through some things and then yelling 'Ah-ha!' before she raced back downstairs._

"_Em, what's going on?" He asked confused._

_She smiled and held up her left hand. Sean didn't get it at first but then saw what she was holding…a condom. He smiled back at her._

"_So where'd you get that? Papa bear's den?" He asked laughing._

"_Mmm hmm." She responded half pay attention._

"_Sure they won't notice you took it, Em?" He asked picturing Simpson chasing him with a baseball bat._

_Emma laughed._

"_Nah, my mom's totally on the pill. Besides with the year we've had I doubt they do it all that much anyways…they're too busy doing other stuff." She said silently thanking them that they let her have the summer off._

"_Well then what are we waiting for!" He said sweeping her up in his arms and walking towards the basement._

_Emma giggled when he had trouble opening the door. He finally got it open, no thanks to Emma and her kissing his neck. He swung it shut before practically running down the stairs. Once he reached the floor Emma locked him in a passionate kiss. He was slowly stumbling backwards towards the bed until he tripped over his shoe and landed on his back on her bed. Emma giggled before moving so she could straddle his hips. She bent back down to kiss him. Sean sat up with her in his lap and started trailing kisses down her jaw line. She moved her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. She threw it somewhere on the floor when she starting trailing kisses down Sean's neck and soon moved to his chest. He put both of his hands on her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She put her hands on his neck and seductively slid them down his chest and to the waist on his boxers. Sean groaned and moved his hands to her hips. He helped her start grinding in his lap. He moved one of his hands up and unzipped his hoodie that she was wearing. He moved the same hand to her neck and slid it down her body just as she had done to him before. She moaned into his mouth and grinded harder. Sean pulled away from the kiss and removed the hoodie, knowing that if he didn't speed up the process a little it would be over before it even began. He threw it on the floor and went back to kissing her neck. He started sliding his hands up and down her soft bare back. She moved her hands back down to his boxers and started to tug at them. Sean lifted his hips slightly so that she could take them off. Then she handed him the condom before removing her own panties. When he was ready, she positioned herself on top of him and slowly slid him inside of her. They both moaned slightly. They started to rock back and forth in a rhythm with one another. The room was filled with groans and moans and panting and pleasure. They weren't even distracted by Sean's cell phone ringing. But after it rang for the fifth time they started to get pissed. Sean sighed knowing that obviously someone wanted him or they wouldn't keep calling. He grabbed it off the table beside Emma's bed and looked at the caller id. _

"_Jay! What the fuck!" Sean said obviously pissed._

_As if on cue it started to ring again. _

_Emma giggled._

"_Want to freak him out?"_

"_How?" He said._

"_Just keep going. Turn the phone on and let Jay listen for a while. Then be like 'ohhhh Alex'. It'll totally piss him off and freak him out. Then when you talk to him later just tell him we were joking around trying to piss him off." She said laughing. _

_Sean chuckled as well._

"_I love the way you think 'Alex'" _

_Emma smirked at him before continuing to rock back and forth, soon they were both starting to get back into it and Sean turned on his phone. He could hear Jay saying 'Cameron, where the hell you been? I've been trying to…oh my god…' _

_Sean smirked and then let out a moan._

"_Ohhhhh…ALEX." He said loudly knowing that Jay could hear him._

_Emma smirked when Jay said 'Alex? What the fuck! Do I have to kick your ass Cameron?' _

_And Emma took the phone from Sean's hand and pressed 'End.' _

_Sean threw his phone back on the table and grabbed Emma's hips. They both moaned before calling out each other's names and she collapsed on top of him. _

_-X-_

"_So…what's the craziest thing you've done lately?" She whispered in his ear while his hands ran up her back._

"_Well I had sex in the rain earlier but I'd have to say the craziest thing is when I saw a squirrel out by Simpson's car earlier and named it Ralph." He said sarcastically._

"_Ha-ha." She said not enthused._

"_Aw, come on Em. You know I'd choose sex with you over some stupid squirrel any day!" He said laughing._

_Emma laughed also._

"_True… (She yawned) I'm tired." She whispered._

"_Yeah me too…I wish I could stay here with you all night but your parents will be home soon." _

_Emma smiled._

"_My parents went to visit Snake's mom…they won't be home until tomorrow night." _

_Sean smiled back._

"_Well looks like I AM staying here." He said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead._

"_Guess so…" _

_They both fell silent for a few minutes nearly falling asleep._

"_Sean." She whispered._

"_Hmm?" He said barely awake._

"_I love you." _

_Sean smiled._

"_I love you too Em." He whispered back before they both fell into a light sleep. _

It was now two in the morning and Sean had been awake for a few minutes lightly tracing Emma's arm and her face with his finger.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He whispered.

"I'm lucky to have to too." She mumbled back starting to wake up.

"I knew you weren't asleep." He said chuckling lightly. Emma smiled and kissed his chest lightly.

"Mmm…Sean I wish we could stay like this forever!"

"I know, me too. If I had to decide to stay one place forever it would be right here with you in this bed."

Emma smiled.

They were in a comfortable silence but were soon interrupted by the ring of Sean's phone again. Sean sighed and picked it up off the table thinking it was Jay. But when he looked at the screen the name said Ellie. Sean's eyes got wide.

"Em, it's Ellie!" He said starting to panic.

Her eyes got wide also.

"It's ok…just answer it…tell her Jay drug you to a party or something."

Sean nodded and told her not to make a sound before answering the phone.

"Hello?" He said trying not to freak out.

"Hey Sean it's me. Listen I don't mean to call so late but I can't sleep. The Dot's open 24 hours a day now…do you want to go get a milkshake or something?" She asked.

"Um…it's fine don't worry about it. Uhh…I'd like to but I can't. Jay drug me to some dumb party and I have to stay and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Sean said hoping she'd buy it.

To his surprise Ellie didn't suspect anything.

"Oh…ok…well I'll just call Marco and get him to come with me. I'll call you tomorrow, Sean. Bye." She said before hanging up without waiting for him to respond.

Sean hung up the phone and sighed in relief.

"What'd she say?" Emma asked concerned.

"She bought it…she said she's just get Marco to go with her."

Emma sighed in relief also before laying her head back down on Sean's chest.

"Sean this is going to be hard…are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

Sean smiled.

"I'm sure…I love you so much. And who knows…maybe Ellie will be doing better soon. So soon…we'll be free."

Emma smiled.

"Good…now get back to sleep mister!" She said playfully.

"Yes, master." She replied before kissing her head.

She smiled and whispered goodnight before quickly falling back asleep.

Sean stared at the ceiling wondering if he really could do it. Then he smiled thinking 'We're Sean and Emma…we can do anything.'

Soon he was asleep too.


	10. Sneaking Around Is Harder Than It Looks

Sneaking Around Is Harder Than It Looks…

Emma opened her eyes only to see a harsh sunlight seeping through her basement window. She groaned and reached out for Sean…but he wasn't there.

"Sean?" She called thinking he was in the bathroom.

When she got no reply she slipped on her panties and Sean's hoodie that was lying on the ground. She walked up the stairs to see where he was.

"Sean? Sean, where are you!" She called out again as she walked into the living room.

"I'm in here." He called from the kitchen.

Emma opened the door to the kitchen and smiled leaning against the door frame. Sean was standing at the stove making pancakes. She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Thought you might need some energy after last night." He said smirking.

"Yeah I do…so how long have you been up?" She asked before kissing his cheek again and then sitting down at the kitchen table.

"For a while. Jay called me about an hour and a half ago." He said smirking.

"Oh so did he yell at you?" She said giggling.

"Nah, he knew I was just kidding. Alex was with him at the time actually…but he told me I have to help him with his car today to make it up to him." He said finishing the pancakes and laying them on the table.

"Oh, I thought you were going to stay here all day." She said disappointed.

Sean smiled.

"Em, baby you know if I could stay with you for forever I would. But I can't. Your parents will be home soon and I don't have an excuse as to where I've been for the past two days."

"I know, I know…it just…sucks." She said pouting.

Sean chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

-X-

"I wish you didn't have to go." Emma whispered into his neck.

"I know, me too…Jay's picking me up in like two minutes though. He thinks I'm over here working on Simpson's car." He said hugging her tighter.

"I'll miss you."

He smiled.

"I'll miss you too, baby."

"Call me tonight?" She asked turning to kiss his neck.

"Of course...around midnight?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, midnight."

"Ok…Oh…don't forget your hoodie." She said picking it up off her bedroom floor.

He took it and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You keep it…looks better on you anyways." He said before leaning down and kissing her.

Jay's car horn interrupted their brief goodbye.

"I'll call you later ok?" He said before leaning down and kissing her quickly again.

"Ok…I love you."

He smiled at her.

"I love you too." He said as Jay honked his horn again.

As soon as Emma heard the front door shut she jumped back into bed. She closed her eyes and imagined Sean being there with her. She snuggled deeper into his hoodie and fell back asleep.

-X-

"Dude, what the fuck took you so long?" Jay asked once Sean got in the car.

"Simpson was asking me about what parts he'd need to fix the car, man. God, can't you wait two seconds?" He said hoping Jay'd buy it.

"Oh really? Simpson eh? Cause I thought maybe you were busy screwing Greenpeace or something." He said pulling out of the driveway.

"Dude what the fuck are you talking about?" Sean said trying to play it cool.

"Don't lie Cameron…I saw you two going at it yesterday in the front yard." He said smirking.

"What the hell were you doing there yesterday?" Sean asked trying to avoid the fact that Jay knew.

"Well I thought I'd come pick you up since it was raining and I knew you didn't want to be there with Greenpeace all day. And I saw you two sucking each other's faces off in the yard. Then she jumped on top of you and you carried her somewhere."

"Dude if you…" Sean started.

"Don't worry I won't tell Ellie. Personally on behalf of all guys I just have to say…congratulations man. I mean not only are you fucking two hot chicks but one of them is like virgin central….I don't know man just something about being the first…it's electrifying." Jay said smirking.

"Dude shut up. First off I'm not fucking Ellie. And this thing with Emma, it just started that night at my house. And I was going to break up with Ellie. But then she came to my house with some emotional breakdown or something. And she told me she didn't know what she'd do if anything else bad happened in her life. Dude, you know Ellie cuts. I don't want to be the reason she commits suicide or something. So until Ellie's better me and Em are just trying to keep this a secret. And it's not just about sex…I love her…okay?" Sean said hoping Jay would just keep the comments to himself.

Jay nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know. And I'll keep my mouth shut…on one condition."

Sean rolled his eyes. He knew he was going to have to pay for this somehow.

"What?"

"Well first off, we have a couple of parties at your apartment this summer. I promise not to bring the Montreal Crew again."

"Ok fine, deal." Sean said sighing.

"But there's also a second part...You have to tell me in great detail about everything that's EVER happened between you and Emma."

Sean rolled his eyes.

"No way, man. That's personal…and not really any of your business."

"Ok, fine guess I'll just have to tell Ellie." Jay said smirking knowing that Sean would break.

Sean groaned.

"Fine! I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. You can't tell anyone about any of this. Not even when me and Ellie break up." He said looking over at Jay.

"Alright, alright…jeez don't get your panties in a bunch. I won't tell."

'I just hope he's true to his word…if not I'll kill him…' Sean thought.

-X-

Emma groaned when the phone rang. She wanted to kill whoever it was. She was having the best sleep in a long time.

"Hello?" she practically yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, what the heck is your problem?"

Emma sighed.

"Sorry Craig, I was just asleep. So what's up?"

"Nothing really, just bored. I was just wondering what the heck happened between you and Sean yesterday. You never called and told me like you promised."

Emma's heart jumped into her throat. She completely forgot she told Craig. No one was supposed to know…and now Craig knew.

"Oh…uhh…well…nothing." Emma said hoping he'd drop it.

"Yeah, sure…what really happened? Come on you can tell me. I promise not to tell."

Emma sighed.

"Ok but if you tell anyone I'll murder you!" Emma said in a threatening way.

Craig chuckled.

"Alright, alright…I won't tell."

She took a deep breath and told him to whole story.

"Wow, Em see I told you not to worry about it. I knew Sean loved you."

Emma smiled.

"Yeah I guess on some level I did too."

"So I guess I'm not the only one at Degrassi who had a secret affair!" Craig said joking.

"Craig, you know it's not like that!" Emma said ready to yell at him.

"I know, jeez I was just kidding."

Emma heard her cell phone ring. It was Sean's ringer.

"Look Craig I got to go, that's my cell. But we'll talk later, ok?"

"Ok, bye."

Emma hung up her house phone and reached her cell.

"Hey you." She said smiling.

"Hey Sweetcheeks!"

Emma gasped at hearing Jay's voice.

"Give me the fucking phone Jay!" She heard Sean's voice and Jay's laughing.

"Sorry about that Em."

"Sean…I thought you weren't supposed to call when anyone else was around." She said starting to panic a little.

"Yeah…well Jay knows."

Emma's eyes went wide.

"He what!" She yelled at him.

"He knows…I didn't tell him. He saw us in the yard yesterday. But he swears to keep it a secret, ok? I'm sorry." He said thinking she was mad at him.

"It's ok…besides Jay's not the only one. (Emma sighs) Craig knows too."

"How?"

"The night I told you that you had to choose I was scared and worried and I felt guilty. So I went to talk to Craig. I knew he was the only one that would understand. And he called me a few minutes ago wanting to know what happened. So I told him the whole thing. He won't tell either." She said hoping he wouldn't be mad.

Sean sighed.

"Ok…but just don't tell anyone else."

"I won't I promise."

"Ok well I got to go but I'll call you back later. I love you."

Emma smiled.

"I love you too. Bye."

Sean heard Jay going 'aww' in the background and Sean mumbling a 'bye' before he hung up.

'_I just hope Jay and Craig keep their word or me and Sean are screwed. Why can't things just be simple?' _She asked herself.

"Because when it comes to Sean…things are never simple." She said out loud to herself.

-X-

So what do you think? Ugh, sorry it took so long for my update. I've been so busy lately!


End file.
